powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GrandTheftAutoObsessor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:JinmayMetal.jpg page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Kuopiofi (Talk) 08:36, April 7, 2013 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:53, August 23, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:37, December 5, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:42, May 3, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, June 6, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:23, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Don't post fanart and claim its an official character design. That is not wescott and its not from DAL. The official artwork from volume 19 is out and there is no art of wescott in it. There is no artwork of wescott as the spirit of origin.SageM (talk) 23:54, August 19, 2018 (UTC)SageM Use Preview before posting. It's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:25, August 21, 2018 (UTC) there is no way for Isaac to have powers that even Mio doesn't have if he copied her powers as the Spirit of Origin. The Spirit of Origin doesn't have universe manipulation or anything remotely on that scale. if she did then the entire planet should have been destroyed in the first space quake if that was the case. The same deal goes for Isaac. Please stop fanwanking or making up stuff that isn't true.SageM (talk) 00:12, August 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, August 23, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, November 5, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:17, December 12, 2018 (UTC)